Together
by Amaya Redfern
Summary: Aria is just learning what it means to love someone....Unfortunately it's her teacher. Will they be able to be together? AriaxBarrett. Oneshot!


**A/N: Just a cute lil one shot bout the generation 2 character and Barrett. =) enjoy! Oh yeah, not sure how old kid is supposed to be, but I'm gonna say around….17-19. Just for this story. Barrett is still sexy bad boy age though. =9**

**Aria **_**hated**_** going to school lately. It wasn't that she though it was boring, on the contrary, it was very exciting to her. And she certainly wasn't being bullied, she was friends with everyone. Her teachers weren't mean at all….**

**However, it was one of the teachers that was the source of her problem.**

**Barrett.**

**She didn't know why, but lately, whenever he walked by, her face would go red, her pulse would shoot up, and she found it quite difficult to speak to him. **

**She groaned as she got out of bed early Monday morning, pouting as she realized the weekend was over. She gave a tired sigh, but walked over to her dresser to get changed.**

**"Good morning, Aria…."her mother's voice came from behind her in the doorway to her and Aria's father's room. **

**"Good morning mother" she responded, turning to meet Dorothy for a good morning hug "Sleep well?"**

**"Mmm…." She murmured, still half asleep, though fully dressed.**

**"….Mom?" Aria muttered as she pulled clothes from the dresser drawer "What….what does it mean when you're around a certain person and you start feeling….weird?" her mother walked over to stand next to her.**

**"Weird how?" she asked.**

**"Like, um……Well you sort get really flustered around them….you're not sure what to say…..but there is so **_**much**_** you want to say as well…..you sort of hate that person for making you feel that way but, at the same time, you really want to be around them…?" Her mother smiled softly.**

**"I believe that would mean you are in love Aria." Her daughter gave a small gasp "I still feel that way around your father." She glanced back to the room and rolled her eyes when he gave a loud snore in his sleep. "Who have you been feeling that way around?" Aria blushed.**

**"You….you might get mad at me…..He's kind of old for me….Not **_**really**_** old, but older…"**

**"Barrett?" Aria sputtered for a moment.**

**"H-how did y-you know that???!!" she asked, bewildered. Her mother smiled again.**

**"I used to have similar feelings for him before I met your father, so I am not surprised." Aria's mouth gaped.**

**"You liked **_**Barrett?**_**" her mother made a hushing gesture as her husband started.**

**"Yes, but that was a long time ago, and he is a bit younger than I am." **

**"Wow…" Aria murmured. "I never would have thought…." She shook her head and looked up at her mother with pleading eyes "Please tell me what to do, I have no idea!" Dorothy gently patted her head.**

**"Whatever comes natural to you. You'll make the right decision." She smiled again and glanced at the clock. "You're gonna be late! Hurry up!" Aria raced through getting ready, and sprinted out the door, shouting a goodbye to her parents. She made it to the doors just in time, and went over to sit by her best friends Sera and Serena, who both cheerfully greeted her. Aria however, held in a groan as she realized Barrett would be the one teaching her.**

**"What's wrong Aria?"**

**"What's wrong? You don't look so good." Her friends frowned as she sunk down in her seat, but she gave them a reassuring smile.**

**"I'm fine. I'm just really tired, that's all." They didn't look convinced, but turned to focus on the class.**

**They ended up having a pop quiz, and Barrett was walking around the classroom as everyone worked. Aria's pen wrote faster and faster as he got closer, until she was furiously scribbling on scratch paper, and her face was beet red. She started in surprise when a folded not landed on her desk. Hesitantly, she opened it, and her face got even redder if that were possible.**

_**Come see me after class, I need to talk to you.**_

_**-Barrett**_

**Aria took slower than normal putting everything in her bag so that no one would notice that she would be staying afterwards. Once everyone was gone, she bit her lip and hesitantly looked up at Barrett. He was looking away from her up at the board.**

**"Um….Y-You wanted to see me?" he nodded, but still would not look at her. "Er…what for?" her face was beet red, and she shuffled her feet, looking at the ground. He was silent for a few minutes before turning around to her. Unsure of where to look, Aria kept glancing from the ground to his face and back again. He still said nothing for a moment before giving a frustrated sigh.**

**"Damn…I'm not sure how to do this…." Aria looked up at him, puzzled.**

**"Do what?" He looked up at her, and she thought he looked almost angry.**

**"Aria, I don't think I can teach you anymore." Aria's mouth dropped.**

**"Eh?! W-what do you mean?!" Aria briefly considered yelling, this school had been built by her father just for her, and she would be taught her no matter what! Before she could however, Barrett shook his head at her.**

**"That's not what I meant. I mean…" he sighed again and ran his hand through his hair, turning away again. "I can't because….It's hard….I can't teach someone I like okay?" he kept his face turned away, refusing to look at her. "You're so much younger than me, and it will just be difficult…" Aria's eyes were wide as she stared at him. **_**He likes me….really?**_

**"Why….What would make it difficult…..I mean if I like you too it shouldn't be a problem right?" her voice was small and she spoke while looking down at her shoes. She could still see him whirl to look at her though.**

**"You…really?" Arai bit her lip again and nodded, face red. Neither of them moved for a moment then, but finally Barrett came over and put his arms around her. Aria was frozen for a fraction of a second before she put hugged him back. It felt completely natural, and she automatically knew that she and Barrett were going to be together forever…..It just was so **_**right**_**.**

**"We'll have to hide this…." Barrett said softly "A teacher and a student together is troublesome. It will make everyone turn against us I think." Aria had never heard him say so much at once before. She smiled and gave a happy sigh.**

**"We'll get through it." She murmured. **_**Together.**_


End file.
